Life
by PineappleIce
Summary: Will nurses Jack. Set after ‘Of Loss and Finding’. Turrow.


**Title: Life  
Author: Nicole (PineappleIce or SulliedxUnusual)  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Will nurses Jack.  
Author's Notes: Set after 'Of Loss and Finding'; this is the third in a series. More?... Maybe. Also, the last line of this is most ambiguous... I want you to choose what it means.**

As soon as Will drew the covers up to Jack's chin, the pirate fell asleep. Will knew his wounds needed tending, but he did not want to wake the beautiful pirate, to disturb that angelic, calm expression. Will just stood watching him for a while, listening to his soft, snuffling breathing.

-----------------------

"Dear William?"

Will opened his eyes slowly, confused for a moment. There was the familiar rise and fall of the sea beneath the ship, there was the warmth in Jack's cabin, and there was Jack, lying in his bed, looking across at him with a smile. Will blinked and realised he was sitting in Jack's chair, and had fallen asleep.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, stretching. "I am sorry, Jack, I intended to stay awake to make sure you were-"

"You've had a long day, mate. No worries." Jack was grinning. Will noticed the colour was coming back into his cheeks, though they were still white with death.

"Your wounds need cleaning," Will said. "Shall I get Elizabeth? A woman's touch, you know..."

"A eunuch'll do just the same, Will," Jack smiled teasingly back. His eyes were warm. "Please, mate, I'd rather you than her..."

Will's heart rose to his throat. "Then me you shall have."

-----------------------

"Bugger. _Bugger_. Bugger!" Jack swore as Will swabbed at his wounds with salty water. Will watched him wince and wished for a second stupid Elizabeth _had _been responsible for inflicting all this pain. Only for a moment, though. Will would still rather it was him.

"It'll hurt more if it gets infected," Will said sagely, reaching for the white fabric he was going to wrap the wounds in.

Jack merely scowled.

-----------------------

Will tucked Jack back up after cleaning him, and turned to go, but a surprisingly small, gentle hand grabbed his wrist. Startled, he looked back to the pirate.

"Stay with me," Jack urged.

Will did not hesitate. He kicked off his boots and slid into the bed with Jack, surprised when the pirate cuddled right up to him, his head on Will's chest. Will wrapped an arm around him gingerly, as though worried he might break, and felt sleep wash over him.

-----------------------

Morning came, and Will opened his eyes to find the conflicted face of Elizabeth. She was carrying a tray of breakfast, her hair framing her pretty face. This _vision of loveliness _was spoilt by the slightly narrowed eyes and the clenched jaw as she surveyed the two men.

Jack was still sleeping. Will could hear his gentle snores. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he said, looking her in the eye.

"Good morning," she said in constricted tones. "I brought Jack some breakfast."

"He's still asleep," Will said.

"I noticed." She stomped her foot. "I'll leave this here. Tell him _I _sent it."

-----------------------

"Breakfast. Elizabeth sent it."

Will watched Jack yawn before popping some bread into his mouth. "Good. I'm starvin', me."

"Hmm." Will pulled his boots on. He needed to get away from Jack for a while. He was getting scared of his own feelings.

"Where are you goin'?" Jack asked.

"Walk. I need to."

"What's wrong, Will?"

Will blinked. "Elizabeth. She's in love with you." And he left.

-----------------------

Will watched the waves rise and fall with a sad expression. He had done it now. Jack would fall for the smitten Elizabeth and Will would be pushed out. He would never see Jack again; this hurt the most. He tugged at his hair fretfully and sighed.

"In love with me, you say?" Will spun, seeing Jack standing before him. He looked paler than before in the bright sunlight.

"Jack!" Will scolded, forgetting all else. "You should be in bed."

Jack ignored him. "In love with me?" he repeated.

Will sighed, raising eyes to the blue sky. "Yes. Now back to bed with you."

"But I don't love _her._" Jack's words, combined with his meaningful eyes, made Will tingle. Before he knew it, the smaller man had stepped forward, entwining fingers into Will's hair. And forgetting the whole crew was watching, Will leaned forward and their lips met. Will was not surprised at the salty taste on Jack's chapped lips. He drew back and saw Jack smile.

-----------------------

This time Will put Jack to bed, there was never any question of him not staying.

**Fin.**


End file.
